Reasons
by You'remyXOXOL.O.V.E
Summary: 10 reasons why Harry Potter is the best boyfriend for Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline. PEACE OUT!**

* * *

_Reason #1- He always waits for me_

* * *

Draco tuned out what his History of Magic professor droned on about. Honestly, the reason he only took this class was because he thought Harry Potter took it. The git forgot to tell him his classes. Draco angrily jotted down his notes as he angrily thought of 'why the hell did he took this class again?'

"Okay class, dismissed." Oh heavens! Draco immediately stuffed his thing to his hands and clumsily tried to push his chair back. He chastised himself internally as he moved ungracefully. No one should see a Malfoy moving so Ungraceful- heck, a Malfoy shouldn't move like that at all!

He heard bunch of Hufflepuff girls blushing and waving shyly at something. He also heard his fellow Slytherins whistle in amusement. What is wrong with this people?

Draco looked up and saw why. Harry Potter waited at the door patiently at something. And that something was Draco.

He quickly walked towards Harry and greeted him with a kiss. Harry had a hard time coming up a greeting afterwards. Draco smiled at his weird boyfriend and gently pulled Harry wrist.

"Come on you little git. We're gonna be late for DADA." Harry nodded while blushing at their hands. He corrected the way Draco held him so now they were holding hands. The two walked towards the DADA room in a comfortable silence. The moment they stepped into the room whistles and cheers greeted them. The Slytherins wearing amused grins while the Gryffindors hooted and stood on their tables.

"Ok ok. Calm down now, Harry and Draco please sit down now." Their professor, Remus Lupin, said as he smirked at Harry's blushing face. The two quickly walked towards their respective seats and class began.

"Booldy hell, mate. You should really stop acting like a Hufflepuff with Mafloy here. People might think you're a girl." Ron teased his best mate and Harry only blushed more.

"Ronald! Stop that! Harry don't stop what you're doing. Personally, I think it's cute." Hermione glared at Ron when he opened his mouth.

"Meh, I really don't get you girls." Hermione pinched his cheek.

"You're dating a girl Ronald!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Days passed and Harry kept on waiting for Draco after his classes have ended. Curiosity bubble up on his chest and Draco couldn't help but ask.

"Uh…. Harry can I ask you something?" Draco asked as the two sat silently near the lake. Harry looked at him with a look that says 'Go on'.

"Why do you keep on waiting for my classes to end? Don't you have your classes too?" Harry looked at Draco with the most sheepish expression he could ever make.

"Remember when I forgot to tell you my classes?" Draco nodded, "Well, I thought that maybe waiting and bringing you to your classes could make up for that."

Draco showered Harry with kisses as he laughed at his lover's dumbfounded face.

"You silly, silly boy. You didn't need to do that."

"But-" Draco placed his finger at Harry's lips.

"I need you to stop doing that." Seeing Harry's crestfallen face, he quickly added, "You need to focus on your classes more. Don't worry, I still love you all the same, hell, I love you even more now you prat!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time as he waited for his detention to end. He internally cursed Snape to Kingdom Come for detaining him. He promised himself that this would be the last time he would wait for Draco and Snape just had to give him detention.

"OK Potter, you are free to go." Harry didn't even wait for Snape to continue as he was out of the dungeon room the moment he heard he was free to go. He stopped though as he saw Draco standing near the door.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Draco turned to him and hugged him.

"Waiting for you." Was Draco's muffled reply.

"You shouldn't do that. That's my job." Draco shook his head.

"For you, I'll wait a Millennium."

* * *

**OMG I wrote FLUFF! For the first time, I wrote something fluffy! XD**

**Ok, I know it's not a great idea to write a new story but I can't help it! Expect a new story soon too. This story would be 10 chapters long, in an AU, EVERYONE's OOC here, fluff everywhere, and maybe bunch of green jokes here and there XD!**

**Please Review, Follow, Favorite, and enjoy! Chapter 2 may updated sooner that way ;D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!/shot/ ok.. ok. I only own the plotline but everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_Reason #2- He would drop anything and everything –even Quidditch!- just so he could look after me._

* * *

Draco stared at his hands as he cursed the world for being an ass. Today was the day Harry play Quidditch against Ravenclaw and he promised he would be there. Then he got sick, like really sick. Draco groaned at his aching head and lied back down to his bed. He would give anything to escape the pain he was feeling. Not his fever, mind you, but the way he broke his promise. Malfoy's never break their promises.

After contemplating on how he would spend the rest of the day, alone and miserable at that, he somehow fell asleep. He dreamt of marrying Harry and living happily with him. Then he heard his door open.

Draco sat straight when he heard his door opening and closing. He squinted to see better but there was noone. Something touched his shoulder and he immediately relaxed.

"What are you doing here?!" Draco asked Harry who in turn smiled sheepishly.

"I heard you got sick so I wanted to visit you.. is that bad?" Draco shook his head no.

"But what about the game?" he asked the guy who simply shrugged his shoulder.

"I told Ron to find someone who could play today." Draco gaped at him.

"You can't do that! All your practice would go to a waste!" Draco said as he clutched Harry's shoulders.

"I know but when I heard that you were sick I just… I just can't but help but feel sick too. Draco, you may not know but you meant so much to me. So so much… I would rather give up Quidditch than leaving you sick like this!" Harry caressed his boyfriend's soft cheeks and kissed Draco sweetly.

Draco's eyes widened and he tried to push Harry away but the latter only kissed him harder. After minutes of futile escape, Draco kissed back. When Harry pulled away, Draco glared at him.

"You Idiot! You might get my sickness if you do things like that!" Draco said as he felt himself blushed under Harry's loving gaze.

"Hmm. Then I should just do more huh?" Harry kissed Draco again but this time Draco didn't fought back. They snogged until they needed to breathe.

"Don't… Don't go crying o me when you get sick got that?" Draco grumbled before sleep took over. Harry smiled at the blonde before kissing his forehead.

"Oh Draco… you really don't know how much I love you don't you? I love you so much I would kill anyone for you. So please…. Don't die ok? I can't live without you by my side." Harry slipped a silver ring on Draco's ring finger.

"_Et custodiet te amica mea."_

The ring glowed softly before returning normal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Draco looked at a coughing mess with a smug look on his face.

"Told you you'll get sick." He said before sitting down at Harry's bed. The idiot kept on coughing that Madame Pomfrey had to make a potion to stop it.

"It.. It's ok-" Harry was cut off by his own cough.

"Tsk. Lie down and rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"But what about your classes?" Draco only looked at him.

"You're more important than silly classes." Draco tucked Harry in before kissing his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Harry," Harry responded with a snore, "… I love you."

* * *

**Really short, I know but hey, it's a drabble so it's fine! I think.. meh. **

**Anyway! Hope you like it! Chapter 3 might be updated next week or maybe tomorrow if I don't feel lazy... **

**Thank you for those who Favorite and Followed! Thank you superjunior101315 and witchynadeen for reviewing.**

** Random question of the day:**

**"Am I a Directioner, a Belieber, a Kpopper, or ****(name a fandom here)****?" And if you choose 'Kpopper':**

**"Am I an ELF, a VIP, a BLACK JACK, a TripleS, an Exotic or ****(name a fandom here)****?"**  


**Lol XD, I know, weird. Trololololololol!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Reason #3- He only wants MY attention_

* * *

Harry walked towards the library with a smile on his face. He greeted Ron and Hermione briefly before spotting a blonde hair at the end of the room. He 'tsked' and walked towards Draco.

Along the way, he blissfully didn't noticed the stares some of the girls, even guys, gave him. That is until a Hufflepuff girl left her friends and stood in front of Harry.

"Uh.. H-Hello Harry. I w-would like to know if you would like to study with us?" The poor girl can't stop shaking and blushing. Around the background, all eyes were on them. _All _of them.

Draco looked up when he heard the quiet chatting most student do inside the library died down. The scene that he saw brought down his mood. Harry was asked by some Hufflepuff girl to study with them. A HUFFLEPUFF of all people! He gave the girl's back a deathly glare that the people near him scooted away. He 'hmmphed' and went back to his DADA assignment but he can't stop his eyes from getting a little wet. Stupid sweat, why did they have to pass through his eyes?

Harry smiled at the girl politely.

"I would love too," the girl beamed, "but I'd rather spend my time with my boyfriend. I'm really sorry." Harry left the girl shocked and rejected. He didn't even checked if she was really fine.

"Hey.." Harry gently shook Draco's shoulders. Draco looked up and he quickly regretted it. He was met with worried emerald eyes.

"You ok?" Draco's eyes widened.

"Of course! Why shouldn't I?" Harry pried some more until Draco snapped.

"Harry, I'm fine! Let's get this assignments finished and get the bloody hell out of here." Harry didn't talked after that and helped Draco with his assignments. Draco felt guilty for snapping but his pride wouldn't let him apologize. A Malfoy never felt jealous, it should be the OTHER way around.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"….Harry caught the Snitch! Gryffindor won!" Dean Thomas commented and the Quidditch field was field with uproars. Cheers was heard at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stands while silent booing was heard at the Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Except Draco, he was shouting and screaming for Harry. He looked at Harry with proud eyes and can't wait to for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. He was about to call Harry but the said Raven-haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

Harry was raised by his House and couldn't help but laugh at their antics. He felt like he was on heavens, or what the Muggles could it, cloud nine.

"Come on Harry! Let's celebrate!" A Sixth Year Gryffindor shouted and the whole house cheered again. A girl draped herself at Harry's left side.

"And let's give ourselves endless pleasure, eh?" she seductively said to Harry. He was so busy pushing off the girl while thanking someone who complimented him that he almost didn't see a blonde hair running away. Almost.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco cried like there was no tomorrow. He allowed himself to drown in self-pity and cried his heart out. He couldn't erase the picture of Harry with some stupid b*tch pushing her flappers at his arm. He glared at the wall opposite to him with blood shot, hate-filled eyes. He glared the wall so much it cracked.

He was just jealous ok? There, he said. He was jealous.

"Stupid Potter. Hope he died in Azkaban for what he did." Draco kept on cursing Harry until a knocked shook him out of his curseathon.

"Draco?" Damn, it was Harry.

"Go away! I don't need you!" Draco shouted at his door.

"Come one. Let me in." Harry pleaded.

"I'm not a host got that! I don't give away free surgeries." Draco replied with a sarcastic voice.

"Wha-?! Oh… but still. Open the door."

"I hate you! Go away!" When the knocking died down, Draco buried himself underneath his pillow and cried some more. He faintly heard his door opening and someone sitting at his bed.

"Draco.." Harry softly said as he rubbed comforting circles at Draco's back. Draco stiffened but relaxed afterwards as he let Harry's hand soothe down the pain in his heart. Slighty.

"Go away Potter." Harry pulled him and hugged Draco tightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you have a bloody party at the Gryffindor House with some slut who I hope was enough to fill you." Harry glared at Draco.

"What?!"

"You heard me! I don't need you!" Draco tried to punch Harry but he only did it halfheartedly.

"You know I don't care about those. I don't even know the girl!" Draco look away.

"How should I know?!" Harry sigh.

"What's wrong?" Draco wasn't sure what made him confess, either it was Harry's soft voice or his bottled up feelings. Draco sighed before answering.

"I'm.. jealous ok? There I said. Draco Lucius Malfoy is jealous. Happy?" Draco looked down as he felt a new batch of tears fell down to his cheeks. Harry 'shhed' him and kissed his tears.

"Come one Draco! This isn't you, you're not a blotchy cheeked, blood shot eyes kind of guy. You're a proud, cunning and _beautiful_ guy." Harry said as he cradled Draco.

"You forgot one thing though.." Harry gave him a confuse face. Draco smiled.

"I'm also human." Harry laughed and kissed Draco passionately.

"You're a sinful one too, you know." Now, it was Draco's turn to be confuse.

"Why?"

"You're too beautiful it's a sin. Even more beautiful than the most beautiful woman in this whole wide world. So don't get jealous to those girls or guys, I only have my eyes on you." Draco leaned on Harry's chest.

"I love you Harry." Harry kissed Draco's head.

"I love you more."

* * *

**I feel like I'm missing something... I don't know what though...**

**This chapter is dedicated to superjunior101315.**

**Here's a jealous!Draco for you. Hope you like it~!**

**I also now realized that this is the longest chapter in this story... yet.**

**If you want to, you can request a chapter just say it in a review and I'll try to write it... thought I won't accept requests after chapter 7 since i already planned out a-cheesy-ending. It'll start at chapter 8.**


End file.
